Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle such as a tractor.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a bonnet unit forming an engine room of a tractor is composed of a front grill covering a front part, left and right side covers covering left and right side parts, and a bonnet hood covering an upper part of the engine room. The left and right side covers are attached removably to a fixed member, and a rear part of the bonnet hood is pivotally supported by a rear support frame, i.e., a fixed member, such that the hood is openable. Still further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-285006 for example, a gate-shaped stay is provided on a bottom plate of the engine room such that both ends of the stay are fixed to the bottom plate, and the front grill is removably attached to the stay.
The bottom plate of the engine room is disposed on a front side of a machine body to which a radiator bracket configured to attach a radiator is integrally fixed. A battery is mounted on the bottom plate. The battery is disposed so as to be surrounded by the gate-shaped stay to be protected by the stay.
While an air cleaner is attached to an upper part of the stay through a bracket, a function of the stay itself reinforcing the radiator bracket and the bottom plate is not enough because both ends of the stay bent downward are fixed to the bottom plate and the stay is fixed onto the bottom plate separately and in parallel with the radiator bracket. Rigidity of the stay is not also enough.
Still further, because left, right, and upper sides of the battery placed on the bottom plate are surrounded by the gate-shaped stay as described above, the battery can be taken in/out of only the front part of the machine body. Thus, it has been a cumbersome and difficult work to mount/dismount the heavy battery within a narrow space.